1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a testing apparatus and a testing method, and particularly to a testing apparatus and a testing method for a fan.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic products are equipped with one or more fans for heat dissipation. The fans mounted in the electronic product should performance well enough to prevent the electronic product from overheating. Fan testing may require expensive equipment and take a lot of time. Therefore, only samples from production batches of fans may be tested, which means some malfunctioning fans may be passed along for use.